halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 3
Join Re:Xfire RE:Spartan tag There aren't enough slots for class 1 S-II's, so I made mine a class 2. Hope that clears things up a bit.--Den fryktedehodet 02:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Did you just.. Warning Template As per template. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: What happened Re: Taszar as main character All Over Again I was wondering if my story All over again could be part of the AAO universe? Echo 1 22:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Taszar's rank Notice anything? =3 Stel's mate. AAO Thank you! I accept here are some links to my work http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aria http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ilos_CB-23R http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_Operation_Cheridum[[User:Echo 1125|Echo 1125]] 11:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Blogs AAO RP What is the story for this RP?--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 00:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Rejoining AAO Hey, I applied to join Against All Odds a while ago, but was rejected for my Spartan-S idea. But here I am, again, going to join. Don't worry though, All Over Again is nearing its end, and only one of the Spartan-Ss actually survive. So, can I join? - Echo 1 21:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh well. Who knows. Vek might die later in another story serial. - Echo 1 21:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand why its a bad concept though. An angered, unorthodox Sangheli that hates humans tries to best his rival species. Only one of the Ss survives. But I don't mind, I'm still trying to get into the Saulosian Campaign... - Echo 1 21:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks, I never really meant for Peregrine to become as extensive as it is, it's my first serious attempt at one, but I am very pleased that you liked it (he's fast becoming one of my favorite creations, lol). And I will be sure to do what you asked! =)-- Please dont laugh Thank's,love the feedback. I don't know how to make an info box. Hey Hey Sona. Can you create me one of those announcement thingies? The color green and purple? Please and thank. If you do, can you leave it emty? Thanks. *Sorry for not clarifying. But one for the Saulosian Campaign? Sorry for being a bother. :\ No... Im his friend, he told me about htis site. He got so angry he quit. He told me that this site was for...well you klnow what he would say. I use his laptop sometimes, I just decided to see what this was and its pretty cool, I was gonna ask if i could have his artciles that werent NCF. But that would be plagarism.--The Time Traveler 02:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The new SPARTAN template AAO Okay - Echo 1 03:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I have a favor to ask you. Can you, Maslab, and S-118 keep a close eye on Echo 1 with the articles he creates for the TSC Against All Odds May I join your roleplay "Against All Odds"? FWOOOOORRRR HUGE ASPLOSION!!1!!1ONE! BWAARRRR LOOOK AT THISSS Gentry Logs.--Den fryktedehodet 13:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I know a co-worker like him He reminds me of one of my co-workers, who also happens to be a VIP where I work. The difference between 118 and my co-worker? My co-worker's willing to admit it when he's wrong. Thanks though! It's nice to know that I'm not the only one he's annoyed. Whoops!Saberstorm 03:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Your story Sorry :3 hi. ^_^ AAO RP could I use Fi-D3332 or is that out of the question?-- Also AAO RP Hai. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 02:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC)